


Nightmare of Dead

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Un recorrido sin término. Un lugar enigmático que la asusta. Un encuentro lleno de luz que se ve derribado por la presencia de la muerte. Nuestras pesadillas no solo reflejan el miedo, también pueden ser advertencias.
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare of Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo! Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió después de ver el capitulo 155 del anime. Esto ocurre después de que Yugi se dirige a combatir contra Raphael y sus amigos salen tras él, con excepción de Anzu y Rebecca (si vieron el anime, saben de lo que hablo).  
> Y bien, cortando con mi parloteo, espero que les guste.  
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece

El cansancio finalmente la estaba derrotando. Luego de salir de la habitación donde descansaba su abuelo y sentarse en el suelo del comedor, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, Rebecca sintió que sus energías se agotaban sin remedio. La única fuerza que aun conservaba era aquella que utilizaba para sostener con cuidado la carta de Lazos Amistosos y estrecharla contra su pecho. Aquella carta que para ella, era el regalo más maravilloso que había recibido en su vida. Porque “él” se la había regalado. No era una carta cualquiera, era aquella que simbolizaba aquel vínculo amistoso que ambos habían formado de una forma tan extraña y que ahora ella deseaba transformar aquel sentimiento en algo más poderoso: amor.  
Solo esperaba que regresara sano y salvo de aquel enfrentamiento al que había sido desafiado por ese sujeto llamado Raphael. Sabía perfectamente que él se dirigía a una trampa mortalmente peligrosa, pero no pudo detenerlo ni mucho menos ir con él. Se lo había prohibido. Quería protegerla.  
\- Yugi – murmuró aquel nombre como si fuera un secreto prohibido.  
Sintió sus párpados pesados y su fuerza agotarse. Todo se tornó oscuro. El sueño la alejó de la realidad mientras la acunaba suavemente en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos, una densa oscuridad lo cubría todo. No podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sus pies o sus manos. En vano intentó buscar algo o a alguien que la ayudara o guiara en aquellas tinieblas. Lo más frustrante era que no podía recordar como había terminado en ese lugar.  
\- ¿Hola? – llamó al vacío. El eco de su voz fue la única respuesta que recibió.  
“¿Dónde estoy?” se preguntó atemorizada, mientras juntaba sus manos con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Dio un paso. No ocurrió nada. Otro paso. Solo había oscuridad. Dio un tercer paso. El silencio se tornaba peligroso y comenzaba a asustarla. Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo su respiración pesada. Siguió dando un paso tras otro, sin llegar a ninguna parte, cuando un destello de luz apareció de la nada ante ella. La chica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, asustada ante tal aparición inesperada. Aquella luz adquirió una forma de llama de fuego de color rosa furioso. La joven sentía miedo y a la vez curiosidad. Estiró su mano con cuidado, intentando tocar aquella diminuta llama que danzaba con lentitud. Al instante, la lucecita se desvaneció.  
“¿Qué es todo esto?” se preguntó confundida.   
No bien terminó de formular aquella incógnita en su mente, cuando a sus pies, un camino de líneas color azul fluorescente se dibujó, indicándole un sendero a un destino desconocido. Una mirada desconfiada se marcó en los ojos de ella, dudando sobre lo que debía hacer.  
Finalmente, aunque sin tener demasiada confianza de su propia decisión, comenzó a caminar a paso lento por aquel camino, que parecía haber sido creado especialmente para ella.  
El tiempo parecía estar congelado en aquel lugar enigmático. Podría haber estado horas caminando por aquel sendero levemente iluminado y aun no había un final donde llegar.  
“Esto es absurdo” pensó con fastidio “¿A dónde se supone que voy?”  
Divisó algo a lo lejos, obligando a sus pies a detener su marcha. Fijó con atención la mirada hacia delante. Parecía el final del camino, marcado con una tenue luz color amatista.  
Una pequeña esperanza surgió en su corazón sin saber por qué. Reanudó su marcha, aumentando su velocidad, corriendo hacia el final de aquel sendero que había decidido seguir sin razón lógica. La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse y aquella luz amatista al final del camino se expandió rápidamente, ahuyentando a las tinieblas. El sendero que ella seguía se desvaneció por igual. Dejó de correr y se detuvo a inspeccionar con su mirada temerosa el ambiente ya transformado. Ya no sabía a donde ir o como escapar de ese lugar. Un miedo paralizante le congeló las piernas. No movió un solo músculo. Solo sus ojos seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro, permitiéndole recorrer todo en busca de alguna pista. Una expresión de ligero asombro se dibujó en las facciones de su rostro al lograr distinguir la silueta de una persona a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba.  
\- No es posible – murmuró para si misma.  
Aquella silueta era una persona que reconocería en cualquier parte.  
\- Yugi…- musitó con voz temblorosa. A pesar de que la silueta se encontraba dándole la espalda, ella lo reconocía. Por su estatura, por su peculiar cabello. Solo su querido Yugi lo tenía así.  
\- ¡Querido! – exclamó en voz alta, para así correr hacia él, sintiendo el ardiente deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza y no alejarse de su lado.  
Cuando logró acercarse más, aunque aun sin alcanzarlo, el joven realizó un movimiento apenas perceptible, obligando a Rebecca a detenerse. Lo vio voltearse lentamente, enseñando su mirada amatista y sus labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa dulce.  
\- Yugi – Rebecca sonrió, embargada por una enorme felicidad que solo el enamoramiento es capaz de otorgar. Yugi no dijo palabra alguna y su mirada recorrió con sencillez la figura femenina de aquella chica rubia. Pero al llegar a su rostro y conectar su mirada con la de ella, algo cambió en él. Su sonrisa desapareció y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó. Su cuerpo tembló sutilmente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de sentirse debilitado.  
\- ¿Yugi? – se asustó Rebecca ante aquel cambio repentino. Un mal presentimiento le heló la sangre.  
\- Por favor… ayúdame - murmuró apenas audible, antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y su cuerpo se derrumbara pesadamente hacia delante, como si fuese un árbol cortado.  
\- ¡No – gritó la chica. Corrió llegando a tiempo para sostener el cuerpo del joven antes de que este tocara el suelo. Sintió su respiración muy lenta, asustándola aun más. Se sentó de rodillas, acomodando el cuerpo de él entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con cuidado.  
\- Yugi… Yugi…- murmuraba su nombre con la voz quebrada.  
Por uno breve momento parecía no reaccionar, pero lentamente abrió los ojos con pesadez y clavar su mirada sobre ella. No habló. Rebecca sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos.  
\- Tranquilo – habló ella con esfuerzo para no romper en llanto – Yo estoy aquí.  
Apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de él, sintiendo la suavidad de su rostro y notando como aquellos ojos que la enloquecían de amor, iban perdiendo su destello de luz. Sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus propios luceros. Lágrimas frías y amargas.  
Él le sonrió levemente, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Sostuvo con su mano la de ella, aquella que seguía acariciando su mejilla. La sujetó con fuerza, retirándola de su rostro, llevándola hasta su pecho, en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su corazón. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no llorar. Podía sentir aquel corazón que la había enamorado, latir muy despacio. La desesperación la atrapó con sus cadenas resistentes. Él estaba muriendo.  
\- Yugi… no por favor – suplicó. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas como si fueran cascadas desbordadas – No me hagas esto. Quédate conmigo.  
Yugi la miró. Sus ojos ocultaban un dolor desgarrador. Sintió las lágrimas de Rebecca caer sobre su rostro como si fueran gotas de lluvia.  
\- No llores – pidió con voz débil, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de ella, limpiando con ternura aquellas lágrimas.  
“Esto no puede estar pasando” Rebecca suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas que su mayor temor, la peor de sus pesadillas, la escena temida no se convirtiera en realidad.  
\- No quiero que sufras – habló él intentando sonreír débilmente. La joven sintió como el cuerpo de Yugi se volvía más frío y pesado. Aun no retiraba la mano de su pecho. Aquel corazón latía cada vez más lento  
\- Por favor resiste – suplicó – yo… yo…  
\- Yo estaré bien – aseguró él con una falsa calma, mientras de sus ojos también brotaban las lágrimas – Tengo… que hacer… lo correcto.  
\- ¿Lo correcto? – repitió ella confundida.  
\- Confía en mi – pidió él – Sé que mi “otro yo” tomará una buena decisión…  
“El faraón” pensó ella “¿Por qué dice eso?”  
\- Gracias por todo… Rebecca – murmuró Yugi, captando su atención. En su voz se notaba un esfuerzo por seguir respirando. Su corazón estaba casi detenido.  
\- No, no me hables así – rogó desesperada – Por favor, no te vayas.  
\- Rebecca – murmuró él una última vez. Su respiración se apagó lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón exhaló su último aliento y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado con pesadez. Había ocurrido. Había muerto en sus brazos.  
Rebecca no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Un dolor desconocido la había inmovilizado. El pecho le ardía con intensidad. Su corazón estaba roto. De sus ojos, lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amado.  
\- Yugi… - murmuró con esfuerzo, como si cada letra de aquel nombre fuera una puñalada en el corazón, rompiéndolo como si fuera una pieza de cristal. Abrazó con sutileza el cuerpo de Yugi, sintiéndolo frío e inmóvil, recostando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho. Incapaz de ocultar el dolor que la carcomía por dentro, rompió a llorar a gritos y sus lágrimas eran derramadas como si fuesen una fina lluvia cristalina. El nombre de aquel joven que amaba se escapaba de sus labios en forma de gritos que suplicaban su regreso.  
\- ¡No te vayas, por favor! – lloraba con la voz quebrada - ¡Yugi! ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!  
Pero él ya no podía responder. Su cuerpo ahora era un cascarón vacío. No había forma de que pudiese regresar. Se había ido para siempre, abandonándola en la soledad despiadada.  
El llanto fue su única compañía durante el tiempo que permaneció abrazando aquel cuerpo frío y apagado. No lograba que aquellas palabras entraran en su cabeza. Yugi estaba muerto. Obligándose a calmar sus sollozos, recostó el cuerpo del joven duelista en el suelo, viendo su rostro tranquilo, anhelando ver el hermoso color amatista de sus ojos una vez más. Con su mano, apartó los mechones de cabello rubio, dejando al descubierto los párpados cerrados, para luego con la yema de sus dedos recorrer su cara.  
\- Yugi – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Sus lágrimas seguían brotando y derramándose sobre el rostro del joven, como si en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseara que el caudal de sus lágrimas le devolviera la vida a su amado. Se inclinó sobre él con cuidado, aproximando su rostro, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él. Se sentían suaves y fríos como la nieve. Lo besó con timidez y dulzura, confesándole su amor cuando ya era demasiado tarde.  
“Yugi, perdóname… no pude hacer nada por ti” su mente se encargó de torturarla a través de pensamientos culpables.  
Se separó de él con lentitud para contemplarlo una vez más. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no era así.  
Repentinamente, algo extraño sucedió. El cuerpo del joven comenzó a volverse transparente. Adquirió paulatinamente un aspecto traslúcido, desvaneciéndose como una luz que es devorada por las tinieblas.  
\- ¡Yugi! – exclamó asustada. Intentó tomar su mano, pero para su desgracia, no pudo hacerlo. Su mano traspasaba la de él. Sintió sus ojos volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Mordiendo su labio inferior, miró con impotencia y miedo, como su amado se desvanecía lentamente, convirtiéndose en ligero polvo de estrellas, para finalmente desaparecer por completo.  
Se quedó sola en aquel lugar que no tenía inicio ni término, rodeada de una espesa niebla color amatista, como el color de los ojos de su querido Yugi. Sintió como si una ola de cuchillos le perforara el pecho, mientras una mezcla de emociones oscuras dentro de ella amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. Empuñó sus manos sintiendo el dolor llenar su interior. Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia corrieron por su rostro y finalmente, un grito desgarrador de tristeza y sufrimiento marcó el dolor que la devoraba sin piedad, a través del nombre y el recuerdo de “él”.  
\- ¡YUGI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó de golpe, sudando frío. Su respiración era agitada y pesada, sus ojos tenían rastros de lágrimas recientes al igual que sus mejillas y las manos le temblaban con intensidad mientras aun sostenía aquella carta especial para ella.  
Miró atemorizada y confundida, a su alrededor. Estaba en el remolque, sentada en el suelo del comedor. El lugar se encontraba levemente iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer que llegaban desde el exterior, colándose por la ventana.  
\- Una pesadilla – murmuró llevándose una mano al rostro, retirando un mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos. Su corazón latía de forma acelerada por el miedo. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Repitió aquella acción durante un breve tiempo, hasta que el miedo se fue y su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.  
Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la ventana, en el preciso momento en que el sol terminaba de despertar, enseñando todo su esplendor. Contempló aquel hermoso espectáculo con sus ojos algo vidriosos, mientras sostenía aun con esmero la carta que tanto apreciaba.  
\- Yugi – murmuró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – Cuídate mucho. No importa lo que pase. Te estaré esperando.  
Se quedó allí, sin realizar movimiento alguno y sin decir una palabra, anhelando haber podido acompañar a su amado o haber ido con los demás a buscarlo en vez de quedarse con Anzu y su abuelo.  
Desconocía que a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba, un duelo peligroso daba inicio y cuyo resultado final sería una noticia que desgarraría el corazón de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y… eso fue todo.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? Si, la verdad, puedo llegar a ser una verdadera desgraciada cuando escribo sobre romance.  
> Es aun más triste pensar lo que pasó después de ese duelo. Personalmente, a mi se me partió el corazón.  
> Nos vemos en un próximo escrito.


End file.
